classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Reputation
Reputation determines whether certain NPCs react kindly to you or try to kill you on sight, among other things. A number of quests are only available if you have reached a certain level with a particular faction, while some quests will alter your faction when you finish them. Reputation is, for a large number of players, their end-game. After getting all the gear, and countless raids against the Horde/Alliance, this is the only avenue for further progress in the game. Spillover This is the effect seen when a reputation gain in one faction of a group will raise your reputation in all or some of the other factions in the group. Blizzard calls this effect "rippling." Not all quests give spillover, and not all quests with spillover are confined to groups. Spillover is related entirely to the quest or mob giving the reputation. For example, some repeatable reputation quests and Alliance and Horde starting area quests (in the level 1-10 areas) do not grant spillover. For the Steamwheedle Cartel, the spillover to other factions in the same group is 50% of the reputation gained towards the primary faction. For example: If you kill pirates near Ratchet with a low level you will get 5 reputation points for "Ratchet" and 2 for "Booty Bay", 2 for "Everlook", and 2 for "Gadgetzan". Next time it is 5 for "Ratchet" again but 3/3/3 for the other 3 factions. Then again 5/2/2/2 and so on. For the main Alliance or Horde groups, the spillover to other factions in the same group is 25% of the reputation gained towards the primary faction. Reduction This is the term given to the effect seen when a reputation from a mob or quest is lower because of the level difference. Once the mob goes grey, or a quest is six levels below you, you lose 20% of the total reputation possible for the kill/completion for each level. This goes this way for four levels, until you reach the minimum reputation gain of 20%. Example: Morrowgrain to Feathermoon Stronghold is a level 50 quest. At level 56 it becomes grey. The level rewards look like this. The same reduction counts for reputation gain by kills. Meaning killing grey monsters will give you the minimum amount of reputation which is 1 point. RRQ RRQ stands for Repeatable Reputation Quest. These quests, unlike normal quests, can be done multiple times, with each completion giving reputation as a reward. Some RRQs also give items, money, or exp when completed as well. Levels If you are using the default UI, move your pointer over the chat window. After a second, the tabs above the window will become visible. Click on Combat Log, or click and drag it to separate the windows to show your combat information, which includes reputation gains and losses. Some reputations will not show up in the combat log without a mod, since the updates to reputation are sometimes not notified to the player. Alternatively, you can right-click the tab that you would have used to move it, and you can select which types of messages that you want. Among them is for reputation and experience gain. Point per level Exalted only has 1000 points and reputation caps at 999. Points it takes to get from one level to the next: * Neutral to Friendly: 3,000 points * Friendly to Honored: 6,000 points * Honored to Revered: 12,000 points * Revered to Exalted: 21,000 points This means it takes 21000 rep points to get from neutral to revered standing and another 21000 to get from revered to exalted. Cloth Quartermasters An additional way to gain reputation are the Cloth Quartermasters found in the three capital cities where you can turn in Cloth to gain reputation. You have to turn in 60 Wool Cloth, 60 Silk Cloth and 60 Mageweave a single time, and then 60 Runecloth, then you could repeatably turn in 20 Runecloth at a time. Alliance Horde Bloodsail Buccaneers and Booty Bay To become Friendly with the Bloodsail Buccaneers you will have to lower your Booty Bay reputation until it reaches Hated. Also you will lose reputation with the rest of the Steamweedle Cartel since it is a team. You will need to kill 42,000 Wastewander Bandits, Southsea Pirates, etc. or you can do the quest in Feralas 560 times to get to neutral with Booty Bay. This is the only way to "equal" reputation with the two factions. Category:Game terms